Mais que devient Max ?
by Tcharlie
Summary: Jack passe ses vacances à Clipperts ,une colonie pour ados à dons ,il ne sont plus que 5 dans la colonie autrefois surpeuplé quand une jolie blonde débarque avec un gars qui ressembla étrangement à Jack et ce n'est que le début d'une aventure révélant un secret soigneusement garder par les Frost ... Et tout ça , à cause d'un certain Pitch ...Pitch Black ...
1. Une arrivée remarquée

Clipperts était un camp de vacances connu par beaucoup d'adolescent . Pas par tout le monde , non . Par les ados avec des ..."dons" .Par dons , je parle des pouvoirs . Que ce soit du contrôle des papillons jusqu'aux plus destructeur,chacun passait ses vacances à Clipperts ,la colonie de vacance pour ados particuliers. Il y a longtemps , il était une centaine ,maintenant, ils était cinq.

Dans le peu d'adolescent présent ,il y avait Jackson et ses amis , la depuis toujours ,depuis leur plus jeune âge .Ashton,Thatianna ,Paul et Sébastien plus connu sous les noms de Jack,Bunny,Tooth,Nord et Sab.

Cette année la , le groupe d'ados était assis dans un des bungalow du camp ,parlant de leur année scolaire et de la routine .

-"Je vous jure!Les nanas tombent toutes sous mon charme!Cria Bunny  
-Mais oui... Mais oui..."Railla Nord

Thoot allait répondre mais se tut tout à coup fixant quelque chose . Les autres se mirent à côtès d'elle pour voir une adolescente courire à travers la colonie suivit ,bien loin par un ados qui marchait .

-"Ho mon dieu Jack... Il te ressemble tellement ..."Murmura Tooth

Jack fixa l'adolescent ,non, il ne lui ressemblait absolumenbt pas!

-"On dirait un deuxième Jack , comme si c'était pas déjà assez dur avec un seul!"S'exlama Bunny

* * *

**_PDV Jack_**

J'ai foudroyé Bunny du regard avant de sortir . En entendant la porte, la jolie blonde à fait volte-face pour courir vers nous encore suivit de mon soit disant jumeau . Une fois face à nous , la blonde a commencé un monologue interminable et surtout beaucoup trop rapide pour être compris . Nord et moi avons essayé de la calmer alors que le gars arrivait .

-"Attend ...Stop...Doucement .Tenta Nord  
-On ne comprend rien !Rajoutai je  
-Ho...Pardon.S'excusa la blonde  
-Je suis Jack ,derrière moi : Nord ,Sab',Tooth et Bunny et vous ?  
-Je suis Raiponce ,une amie d'enfance de ... MAX!Max pose le !"

Je me suis retourné pour voir Bunny,les pieds dans le vide ,les mains crispée sur le poignet du mystérieux gars . J'ai du battre plusieurs fois des paupière pour comprendre : Mon meilleur ami était soulevé par le col par un inconnu . Ashton se vantra encore de battre à lui seul une dizaine de gars ,tien...Nord c'est avancé pour les séparé mais Raiponce la retenu en lui chuchottant quelque chose avant d'avancé doucement .

-"Maxime ... Repose le ... Il est sympa,c'est un ami... C'est Bunny ...Lapin ,tu ne trouves pas ce nom bizarre ?"Murmura la blonde

Le calme se fit autour de nous ,étrangement , Bunny n'avait rien dit . Lui qui n'aimait déjà pas ce surnom et encore moins que l'on s'en moque se taisait . Qu'avait ce gars pour lui foutre une trouille pareille ? Maxime lentement posa Ashton avant sans le lacher du regard alors que Raiponce repris .

-"Dis , tu sais ,ils ont l'air sympa... Retire ta capuche ,Mm?"

Le gars la regarda un moment avant d'enlever sa capuche et la ... Ce fut juste...Super flippant ! Face à moi ,un genre de reflet . Ce gars , c'était moi! A quelques détails prêt ... Il avait les cheveux bruns foncé ,des yeux bleu éléctrique ,son sweat était bleu comme la nuit et la ou le gèle se répendait de mon côtés ,du siens était dessiné avec beaucoup de talent la ,même jeans ,même père de chaussure usée ... Même sourire arrogant ... Comme si ... Comme si ce gars était mon jumeau! Mon jumeau diabolique !

-"Tu vois , lui c'est Jack... Il te ressemble ,non?Commença Raiponce

-On ne se ressemble pas le moins du monde ."

Je me suis couvert la bouche , on l'avait dit en même temps ,moi en hurlant , lui sur un ton blasé . Ce gars n'avait pas l'air pour le moins du monde enjoué ...Ensuite , le jolie blonde continua son monologue en prenant soin de présenter chacun d'entre nous . Tooth buvait littéralement chacun de ses mots ,bien trop contente d'avoir enfin une fille au camp .Moi,j'ai préféré aller voir Bunny . Il était retourné dans le bungalow et tirait une sale tête .

-"Et bah mon lapin ,on dirait que tu a vu la mort en personne "

Je le narguait parce que souvent ça lui remettait les idées en place mais il c'est contenté de redresser la tête avec un air grave .Comme si ... Comme si monsieur Black était revenu .

Black était le directeur de la colonie , blond ,les yeux bleu , bronzé ,le sourire facile et charmant ,il faisait craqué la plupart des fille de la colonie -quand il y en avait encore beaucoup...-. C'était le gars capable de trouvé les adolescent à dons de les aidé et de leur faire oublié leur vie de merde . C'était un héro . C'était .Black avait un don pas facile ,il controlait la peur et les ombres ...Rester sympa avec un pouvoir comme le sien n'était pas évident .Un jour -on ne sait pas trop comment - il est devenu fou et ses pouvoir ont pris le dessus . Ses cheveux sont devenu noir ,ses yeux ont jauni ,sa peau est devenue grisâtre ...Il est devenu un cauchemart ...Il restait à la colonie mais avec un but derrière la tête . Il nous avait entraîné pour tuer , pour prendre le dessus sur le monde ... Tout le monde l'a suivit , sauf nous cinq. On a arrêté Pitch qui a semblé rependre ses esprits et redevenir lui même ...Il a donné sa demission le jour même et a tout simplement disparut . Les autres ados ont eu sa soif de pouvoir et son traiter comme des rats de laboratoire ou sont mort depuis longtemps ...Ca fait deux ans ...Deux ans que la colonie n'a plus de directeur et que nous ne sommes que cinq dans cette merveilleuse colonie .

Enfin! Bunny me regarder avec cet hair ... Celui qui dit : "Ho...Si tu savais Jack ..."

-"Bunny? Tu fais une drôle de tête ...Celle de notre prof math en primaire ..."  
-Quand il est arrivé , j'ai voulu lui dire bonjour mais il ne m'a pas répondu ,je lui ai dit en riant qu'avec sa capuche il devait crever de chaud ?J'ai pas tout compris ...Pendant que j'approchait mon bras , sa respiration c'est accéléré et c'est comme si il émanait une onde de colère ! J'ai quad même mit ma main sur sa fichue capuche et il 'a attrappé le poignet puis le col pour me soulever comme une poupée de chiffon!Rajouta t'il presque en criant  
-Et alors ? On sait pas ce qu'il à vécu ..." Marmonai-je

Je me souvenais d'une fille , une magnifique rousse ...Mé...Mérida ! Qui avait séjourné à la colonie ... Elle avait le don de changer les gens en ours et de parler aux feu follet , elle avait un caractère explosif . On a appris bien plus tard qu'elle avait changé toute sa famille en ours et qu'ils étaient mort lors d'une partie de chasse clandestine sous ses yeux ... Elle est morte quelques mois plus tard en essayant de sauver un autre enfant... Ils étaient tout les deux mort à cause de ça...

-"Nan Jack...C'est pas ça ... Quand j'étais la dans les airs ... Il a planté son regard dans le mien ... Ses yeux faisaient de la lumière comme ceux de Black et ...Et ... Ses veines ... On avait l'impression que son sang virait au noir comme ...Pitch."

J'ai regardé Bunny , supris qu'il soit dans un état pareille . Peut-être ne me disait il pas tout,oui ... C'était surement ça . Je l'ai regardé , le poussant à continué .Il c'est contenté de se changer en lapin ,pas LE lapin géant armé et stylé ... Non, le lapin mignon , petit et il a filé dehors . Le problème avec Ashton c'est que ses sentiments influence beaucoup ses changements...

J'ai regardé par la fenêtre pour voir les autres . Ils étaient autour de Raiponce qui leu expliquait je-ne-sais-quoi-encore et puis il y avait ce gars plus loin . Ca capuche de nouveau sur la tête . Il regardait ici . Il me regardait moi plus précisément et je suis quasiment sur d'avoir vu ses yeux briller ...


	2. Pourquoi lui ? !

**_Bon après mon chapitre précédent qui n'était pas terrible,terrible ,je continue avec celui-ci en espérant qu'il vous plaira plus que le précédent :D on m'a dit que je n'avais pas était assez précise lors du dernier chapitre alors ,je rajoute le point de vue de Raiponce sur leur arrivée ;)_**

Little Sayuri : Tu le sens ? Les apparences sont parfois trompeuse ! :P Tout viens après ,patience !Tu auras des réponses à chacune de tes questions !Pour le titre,c'est vrai que ce n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai pu trouver mais au pire , donnez moi des idées ! Je les prends XD

Eya Silvers :Pour le "hair" laisse moi le temps de trouver une escuse qui tienne la route XD Nan ,je sais pas ce que j'ai fait ou ce que je faisais :O Bunny en mode yéti ? Ca me donne envie de le dessiner XD Pour Mérida , tu en apprendra d'avantage par la suite , en fait elle à un certain rôle dans l'histoire même si elle n'est pas si importante ... (ce que je viens de dire n'est pas clair XD ) Enfin! Tu verras!

Sur ce ,bonne lecture :3

* * *

On y était ! Enfin! Ca faisait des années que mère et notre voisin parlait de Clipperts ! Maxime et moi avons grandit en entendant parler de cette colonie . Les parents le décrivait comme un avre de paix où des adolescent aux pouvoirs épatant pouvait vivre normalement . Ils nous racontaient que l'on pouvait rester là bas toute l'année ou seulement lors des vacances ,que l'on rentrait le week-end chez nos parents et que des sorties était organisé! Je voulais voir cet endroit ,connaitre ses enfants mais mère se contentait de me répondre :" Raiponce,petite fleure,pour y aller il faut posséder un dons ". Alors , j'ai laissé tomber . Pourtant ,quand Maxime c'est découvert le dons de plier le ciel et a foudre à sa volonté,je me suis dit que je pouvais avoir peut-être un dixième de son pouvoir et c'est la veille de son départ que j'ai enfin réussi à l'avoir ! Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi il sert... Je sais juste qu'à chaque fois que je me met à chanter ,mes cheveux s'illumine ...Oui,j'aurai pu avoir mieux mais c'est déjà magnifique de savoir que je suis un de ces enfants à dons!

Mère a sortit la voiture du garage . Max et moi sommes monté à l'arrière alors que mère et notre voisin s'asseyait à l'avant .

-" Mère! Mère ! Ou est ce ? Demandai-je  
-Entre trois colline ,la ou la ville de Corona finit et ou celle de Burgess commence petite fleure...  
-Ho ! Monsieur !Qui s'occupe de cet endroit maintenant ?continuai je  
-A ma connaissance personne ...Son propriétaire vit à Londres et laisse les enfants y aller ...Je ne sais même pas si il sait qu'il n'y a plus de directeur ...Murmura le père de Max  
-Comment est ce possible ? Qu'est il arrivé à l'ancien directeur ? Poursuivi-je  
-Il a changer ... A cause d'un enfant ."Répondit il séchement

Sa voix m'encouragea à me taire . Le père de Maxime n'avait jamais était très bavard et pour des raisons de santé ,il reste tout le temps enfermer ... Je connais Maxime depuis dix ans et je n'ai jamais vu à quoi ressemblait son père ... Je me suis avancé pour essayer de voir son visage mais il portait un sweat à capuche ,une écharpe et des lunettes de soleil ... Je ne pouvais pas voir à quoi il ressemblait alors,je me rassis au fond de mon siège en faisant une moue .

-"Et ben 'Ponce ,tu n'es pas contente ?"

Je me suis retourné pour voir Max , une main dans les cheveux et un sourire taquin sur les lèvres .

-"Si ! Bien sur que si ! L'idée de me faire des amis me réjouit mais je dois dire que j'ai un peu peur ...  
-De quoi?  
-Ben Max... J'ai pas ton courage ,ni ta force ... Si en nous voyant ,ils nous attaquent ,je ne pourrais rien faire !  
-N'importe quoi.  
-Je te demande pardon ?  
-Tu es courageuse Raiponce et puis ,je serais la pour te protégé ."

Il m'a sourit et j'ai fait de même . Maxime était peut-être dure et froid avec les autres mais une fois que l'on le connaissait un peu ,il était souriant ,doux ,protecteur ...C'étais Maxime ,quoi ! Le reste du trajet c'est fait en silence ,si on ne compte pas le moment ou il c'est mit à me chatouiller et ou mes cheveux ont volé partout dans la voiture ...Mère c'est arrêté et nous a fait descendre au pieds de l'une des fameuse colline. J'ai été décharger nos sac mais quand j'ai voulu tendre son sac à Max , il n'était pas la . J'ai fait le tour de la voiture pour le voir pencher prêt de la fenêtre de son père . Il a hoché la tête avant de me rejoindre avec un air grave .La voiture a démarré et c'est éloigné .

-"Qu'est ce que t'on père t'a dit ?" demandai-je

Maxime soupira et mit sa capuche

-" Il m'a dit de me méfier de Jack Frost ." 

* * *

**_PDV de_ Jack**

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître ,la semaine se passa sans aucun soucis enfin presque... Bunny à même réussis à rester une heure ou deux dans la même pièce que le nouveau ce qui relevait du miracle ! Tooth c'est lié d'amitié avec Raiponce et mon "jumeau maléfique" est resté sur le cotés même si il à l'air de s'entendre avec Tooth et Sab...

Je m'explique ,Raiponce et Max se sont installé au début de la semaine dans un bungalow proche du notre et nous avons continué à profiter de la colonie chacun de notre côtés . Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais un jour , Tooth et Sab ont passé l'après midi avec eux et le soir même ont changé de bungalow .

-"Attendez ! Vous pouvez pas partir comme ça !avais je crié  
-Et pourquoi ca ?m'avais répondu Thatianna  
-Parce que ce type n'est pas net !  
-Pourquoi? Parce qu'il te ressemble,jack ?Arrête ,tu deviens parano . Ce gars et sympa , il faut juste lui parler un peu !  
-Il a essayé de tuer Bunny!  
-Il était juste méfiant !  
-Arrête de le défendre !On dirait que tu l'aimes plus que nous !  
-Et si c'était le cas ?!"

Après avoir hurlé cette phrase , elle est sortie suivit de Sab . Je ne savais pas comment interprété sa phrase et je ne suis pas sur que j'en avais envie . Le reste de cette soirée c'était passé dans un lourd silence dans notre bungalow et dans le rire et la joie dans l'autre . Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'était de ma faute mais aussi celle de mon "jumeau" .Pour rétablir la paix entre nos bungalows , Raiponce ,Sab et nord ont organisé un feu de camp . Le fait de savoir que Tooth y serait me donnait envie d'y courir,pour m'escuser et pour la faire revenir à la raison .

Quand je suis arrivé ,tout le monde était la sauf Maxime ,ce qui ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde .

-" Ha Jack! Te voila ! On parlait de toi justement ! Tooth nous a proposé de passer le week end chez elle pour "creer " des liens ,on voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir ... Commença Nord  
-Oui,oui! Je serais la ,il est hors de question de rater une journée avec vous ! "Répondis-je un large sourire sur les lèvres .

Je m'assis face à Tooth,de l'autre côtés du feu, je pouvais voir un sourire sur ses lèvres ,ce qui me fit plaisir .Sab et Raiponce revinrent (parce qu'il étaient partit?)avec des dizaines de paquet de bonbons en tout genre .

-"Maxime doit s'occuper de son père, il ne sera malheureusement pas la se week end ...Déclara la blonde  
-C'est dommage ! S'écria Tooth  
-Oui mais il se rattrapera une autre fois ,non? "Rajoutai je trop content de savoir qu'il ne viendrait pas

Tooth et Raiponce sourirent . Thatianna se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer et je me suis dit que je pouvais lui donner mon sweat . Je me suis levé pour faire le tour de feu mais avant que je n'ai le temps d'y arriver , Maxime c'était déjà assis à côtés d'elle ,un large sourire sur les lèvres . Il enleva son sweat et le donna à Thatianna avant de la prendre dans ses bras .

A se moment la ,quelque chose c'est brisé en moi et j'ai su une chose ...

**Que je ne pourrais** **JAMAIS**** aimer ce type...**


	3. Personne n'échappe à son contrôle

******  
**_**Little Sayuri :Pour le titre , je vais faire comme si c'était volontaire :P Ce chapitre est plus long mais il y a pas mal de points que j'expliquerai après ,dans le chapitre suivant :) pour la scène des gars en marcel ,bah c'est à peu prêt ça XD Il y a de l'amour dans l'air surtout du côtés de Jack,je te laisse lire ,bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

****

PDV de** Jack**

Je me rappel avoir dit bonne nuit et être partit me coucher .Je me rappel avoir envoyé valser mon lit . Je me rappel avoir prit mon baton pour partir en courant . Je ne sais plus mais je crois que je n'ai pas dormis . Je crois...Non ,je suis sur que je ne pourrais jamais aimer ce gars .Celui qui avait débarqué pour prendre celle qui savait me faire fondre . Celui qui faisait peur à mon meilleur ami,celui qui était un vrai poison .J'ai pesté toute la soirée et je crois que je suis descendu en ville pour geler les route...Le fait est que je me suis réveillé sur le toit du bungalow .Sur l'ancien bungalow de Mérida . Je suis descendu et ai poussé la porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant .J'avais beau écorcher son nom de famille , je m'entendait très bien avec elle . Je l'ai connu en même temps que Bunny mais les années nous ont séparé si ma mémoire est exacte ... Elle m'avais traité d'idiot parce que je ne me rappelait de rien qui ce soit passé avant mes sept ans ... Au fond ,c'est vrai que c'est stupide mais ce jour la , je l'avais bombarder de boule de neige et j'étais partit en courant pour ne pas qu'elle me change en ours .Rien n'avait bougé et la poussière c'était accumulé dans le bungalow. Elle le partageait avec deux autres filles dont le nom m'échappe ...J'ai regardé le bordel au sol , les flèches soigneusement posé sur son lit aux quels personne ne pouvait toucher ...Puis j'ai regardé les murs et c'est une feuille bleu qui à attiré mon regard . Cette lettre,je la connaissait c'était celle que je lui avait envoyé pour lui dire ,il y a deux ans , que je ne pourrais pas venir à la colonie . Qu'elle devait se débrouillée seule . Et c'est à cause de ça qu'elle est morte ,à cause de moi et de mon absence .Je me suis assis sur la chaise de son bureau ,j'ai regardé autour de moi encore une fois avant d'ouvrir le tiroir .Il était vide , il n'y avait que sa Broche et une lettre ,au nom de ...De ... Jack ?!

J'ai prit a broche pour la mettre dans la poche de mon sweat et j'ai prit la lettre entre mes doigts avant de l'enfoncé dans ma poche en entendant des bruits de pas .Je fut surpris de voir Maxime passer la tête .

-"Les filles te cherchent , vous partez ."

Sa voix était froide et ça ne m'étonna pas . J'ai fermé le tiroir et me suis levé sans dire quoi que ce soit . Je suis sortit et j'ai fermé la porte tout en me promettant de revenir .

* * *

**Toujours PDV de** **Jack**

Le père de Tooth était venu nous chercher pour nous ramener chez eux . Thatianna vivait dans une grande maison de luxe ,rien d'étonnant quand les deux parents sont dentiste et qui hérite (en plus) de milliards après la mort de leur grands parents .Bizarrement tout ce que je voyais de positif chez Thatianna devenait étrangement négatif à mes yeux . J'ai soupiré et j'ai déposé mon sac dans le couloir comme les autres . Je ne comprenait pas ce que je faisais la . j'étais la pour elle à la base mais elle n'était plus la pour moi mais pour lui . J'ai serré les poings jusqu'à me faire mal.

-"Ca va Jack?Demanda Bunny  
-Oui,oui,rejoint les autres ,j'arrive "

J'ai inspiré ,j'ai mit les mains dans mes poches pour caresser la broche de Mérida et j'ai prit ce sourire qui me colle à la peau .Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la seule chose qui m'est passé par la tête était :"Elle ,elle me comprenait "

Nous sommes descendu et nous avons fait une partie de ballon d'eau ,j'ai du abandonné mon baton pour ne pas leur lancé de la glace .Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait ... On c'est arrêté pour faire une pause , pour boire un coup et reprendre son souffle .

-"C'est dommage que Max ne soit pas la ..."Murmura Thatianna

Bah voyons ,il fallait que quelqu'un parle de lui et que ce soit ELLE en plus !

-"C'est bien Maxime ça ... Raté une journée entre ami pour s'occuper de son père ... Il me répète tout le temps :" Chez les Black- Commença la blonde  
-Tu as dit Black ?! Comme Pitch Black?!L'interrompis je  
-Oui,c'est son père pourquoi?  
-Je le savais qu'il n'étais pas net !"

Sans rien dire de plus ,j'ai couru à l'intérieur pour attraper mon baton et je suis partit par la voie des airs chez Raiponce . Je l'ai mentalement remercié de nous avoir donné son adresse à son arrivée tiens ... Je venais a peine de décoller quand j'ai entendu la voiture de Tooth démarrer . Elle avait enfin retrouvé la raison !

* * *

**PDV de** Raiponce-"C'est bien Maxime ça ... Raté une journée entre ami pour s'occuper de son père ... Il me répète tout le temps :" Chez les Black- Commença la blonde  
-Tu as dit Black ?! Comme Pitch Black?!L'interrompis je  
-Oui,c'est son père pourquoi?  
-Je le savais qu'il n'étais pas net !"

Jack est partit en courant et je dois dire que je n'avais pas tout compris . Paul c'est contenté de m'aider à me relever et Tooth a prit les clefs de la voiture . Nous sommes tous monté et Sab' a prit sur ses genoux mes vingts mètres de cheveux ,on ne le voyait plus derrière ce tas de mèches blondes...Tooth n'ayant pas pas le permis ,Nord à prit le volant et à démarré pour partir en trombe .

-"Mais que ce passe t'il ? Ou va Jack?Demandai-je  
-Tu n'as vraiment pas compris ? demanda Bunny surpris  
-Mais non!Répondis je  
-Comment veux tu qu'elle sache ?! Elle n'était pas la !Cria Tooth visiblement inquiète .  
-Black est l'ancien directeur de la colonie ,il était génial et franchement tout le monde l'aimait . Il y a deux ans ,après une petite fête à la colonie ,Pitch a discuté avec Jack et quand il a sut que son nom était Frost ... Il c'est assombrit ,il a prétendu être malade et est partit . Sauf qu'après ,le directeur c'est fait avoir ,ses pouvoirs ont prit le dessus et il a changé aussi bien physiquement que moralement . Il est devenu fou , il prétendait que des gens comme nous devions reigner sur le monde , être au dessus de la loi et pas mal d'ados l'on suivit . On l'a laissé faire mais quand Mérida est morte , Jack a littéralement pété un cable est il a été lui réglé son compte . Il nous avait parlé d'un mensonge ,d'un frère ,... D'une perte de mémoire ...Quand il est revenu ... Jack avait le regard vide . Il se souvenait a peine de Mérida et de nous ,il nous a dit que Pitch était partit à l'aide d'une femme et qu'elle lui avait prit sa mémoire . Finit Nord  
-On ne l'a pas cru mais Jack n'est pas du genre à réfléchir ,si il trouve Pitch...Commença Bunny  
-Il le tuera . Finit Tooth  
-Mais cette Mérida ...C'était qui? Demandai-je  
-C'était ca petite amie ."Répondit Tooth

Je me suis enfoncé dans mon siège et j'ai grimacé . On lui avait prit sa mémoire , ses souvenir ? Il se souvenait à peine de la fille qu'il aimait et qui venait de mourir ? Je trouvais ça horrible mais une question me traversa l'esprit :Qui avait ce dons ? Qui pouvait retiré les souvenir d'une personne comme ça ? Faire une telle chose était comme ôter sa vie à une personne ! On devait être un montre pour faire une telle chose ! Puis , je me suis souvenu d'une chose , d'une fois ou Max c'était mit en colère ... La scène avait été affreuse mais surtout,il n'avait pas sut se maitriser .

-"Ho mon dieu ...Nord accélère !implorai je  
-Pourquoi?s'étonna l'intéressé  
-Parce que Max ne sait pas se contrôler ! Si Jack dépasse les bornes ,je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver!"

Nous sommes arrivé devant chez Max et au moment ou la voiture s'arrêtait une tache bleu vint s'écrasé sur le capot . Cette tache ,c'était Jack.

* * *

**PDV de**** Jack**Je crois que le vol ne m'a pas fait de bien , je n'ai fait que ruminer ma rancoeur . C'était le fils de Pitch . Un espion ? Un gars chargé de voir si j'étais toujours amnésique ? Ou pour m'achever ? Retirer ce qu'il restait de mes souvenirs ? Etait ce lui qui l'avait fait il y a deux ans ? Etait ce lui qui...C'était lui. Peu importe ce qu'il mettait arrivé , c'était de sa faute , pour tout . Toute la poisse qui m'avait collé pendant deux longues années! C'était lui qui m'avait prit Thatianna ,la fille à qui j'essayait constamment de plaire !C'était lui mon jumeau diabolique !

Je me suis posé devant deux maison cotes à cotes au milieu de nul part . L'une était peinte de toutes les couleur ,des dessins sur le moindre centimètre carré du mur .L'autre était "normale" .Je me suis avancé vers la secondes où était une boite aux lettres au nom de Black . Ma colère est montée d'un plus d'avoir eu le culo de fuir et de nous abandonné ,il c'était refait une vie ! Il avait un fils et surement une femme! Sous le coup de la colère ,j'ai donné un coup violent contre la boite métallique l'envoyant valsé plus loin. En plus d'avoir fuit ,d'avoir abandonné la colonie et d'être repartit avec une partie de ma mémoire ,Pitch avait eut le culot de se reconstruire une vie ?J'ai frappé à la porte d'entrée aussi fort que possible et puis...Ce fut étrangement calme ,comme si tout se passait au ralentit .Alors j'ai attendu comme un idiot que Pitch sorte pour que je puisse lui sauter dessus. Malheureusement , ce fut son fils qui ouvrit . Max était la ,surpris , en t-shirt ,son sourire agaçant sur les lèvres .

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux Frost ?Pesta le brun  
-Je veux voir ton père .  
-Ha oui? Moi je veux une voiture ,on peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut . C'est con . "

Le jeune homme se redressa et referma la porte . La , tout c'est embrouillé . J'était encolère et il était hors de question que Pitch m'échappe ,pas encore et surement pas à cause de son fils . J'ai bloqué la porte avec mon pied .

-"J'ai dit que JE voulais voir TON père "Criai-je

J'ai claqué mon baton au sol et un rafale de vent c'est engoufré dans le couloir de la petite maison laissant la porte claqué contre le mur et envoyant Maxime voler à l'autre bout du couloir. Si son père ne se montrait pas , ce serait lui qui payerai pour tout .Dans tout les cas ,ça toucherait Black . Il y a juste le nom du blessé qui change .Je suis rentré et j'ai avancé vers mon jumeau diabolique avec un large sourire . Lui,il se redressait avec difficulté .A chaque pas que je faisait ,la glace et le givre avançait un peu plus dans le couloir , je voulais lui faire peur , je voulais être son pire **_cauchemar _.**

-"Jack ,arrête . Ca va mal finir .Commença le brun  
-Mal finir ? Pas pour moi en tout cas ...  
-Mais regarde toi dans une glace Jack! Tu déconnes complètement !"

Ce fut les mots de trop, la phrase à ne pas dire . J'ai craqué et je l'ai attrapé par le col et je lui ai foutu un coup de poing avec toute la rage que j'avais gardé en moi pendant tout ce temps

-"Dis moi ...Black...Tu sais pourquoi je suis la ?  
-J'en sais rien .  
-Parce que ton père est une ordure , un meurtrier ...Un enfoiré ...  
-Escuses toi Frost .  
-Ou sinon quoi? Papa Black va sortir de nul part pour te défendre ?J'attend que ça .  
-Nan,parce que tu me fous en rogne ."

Je dois dire qu'après ,j'ai pas tout compris . Les veines de Maxime sont devenues étrangement visible et son sang à semblé noircir . Non,il devenait noir .Sa lèvre était ouverte et le sang qui coulait le long de son menton était noir . Ses yeux ont semblé briller et puis ... J'ai ressentit une vive douleur . Tout ce que j'ai vu après ,c'était le sourire de Max.

* * *

**_Point de vue de Raiponce_**

J'ai crié parce que j'avais peur,parce que Jack était sur la voiture et qu'il semblait être mort .Les autres sont sortit et se sont occupé de Jack . Moi je restait là ,pétrifier parce que je savais une chose : Ca ne pouvait être que Max.J'ai replier mes jambes contre mon torse me rappelant de toute ses années passées ensemble ,il n'avait jamais été méchant alors pourquoi changeait il maintenant ? C'était peut-être à cause de cette fichue cicatrice ?J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai ouvert la portière pour courir , non pas vers Jack mais vers Max . Il avait besoin de moi autant que j'avais eu besoin de lui dans le passé .J'ai regardé la boite aux lettres à l'autre bout de la rue , j'ai couru à travers le jardin vers la porte d'entrée des Blacks . Elle était étrangement bancale ,je l'ai poussé de toutes mes force pour rentrer . Le couloir était tout simplement brûlé ,comme si la foudre l'avait traversé . Le sol était trempé et mes pieds était dans l'eau ,si Max jouait avec la foudre ,je ne serai plus de se monde ... J'ai couru vers le bout du couloir .Rien . Personne juste une porte ouverte à droite. J'ai couru dans la pièce voisine , je connaissait la maison comme ma poche . Je devais encore monté deux étage et et entrer dans la pièce au bout du couloir : La chambre de Max.

Alors j'ai couru , ignorant les autres qui m'appelait en bas , ignorant l'état lamentable de Jack ,dans le raffut autour de moi , je n'entendait qu'une chose , une respiration difficile ,celle de mon meilleur ami . J'ai poussé la porte de sa chambre pour le voir ,assis sur le lit face à moi ,ses mains crispée sur ses mèches brunes ,ses veines visible et étrangement noircie ... Il était en colère , il fallait le calmé parce qu'une de ses crises pouvaient lui être fatale ,monsieur Black l'avait dit et mère avait insisté . Dans ses cas la ,il fallait le calmé peut-importe les moyens .J'ai inspiré avant de m'avancé dans sa chambre ,j'en avais passé des heures ici ... A repeindre les mur de sa chambre avec des dessins qu'il avait choisit ,à pleuré sur son épaule ,à le narguer parce qu'Astrid lui avait mit le rateau du siècle ...Parce qu'il était la personne la plus importante dans ma vie , c'était comme un frère , comme un jumeau .J'ai écarté une pile de linge sale du bout du pied et je me suis mise accroupit juste devant lui .

-"Max... Max...On va faire comme d'habitude ...Ok? Tu vas me dire ce qu'y t'a mit en colère et on va régler le problème sans s'énerver ,ok Max? Alors ... Qu'est ce qu'il y a eu ? " Murmurai je

L'écouter , parler doucement ,régler le problème pour qu'il ne se mette plus en colère . Prendre son temps , ca pouvait prendre des heures mais c'était nécessaire .

-"Il... Il est arrivé ... En disant qu'il voulait voir mon père ,j'ai plaisanté en disant que moi je voulais une voiture ...Il est devenu ...Comme fou...Il a claqué son baton et je me suis retrouvé poussé contre le n'était plus lui même, c'est comme si ... Comme si on le contrôlait , comme si mon père avait subitement raison ... J'allais lui faire confiance , il était pas bien méchant ...Il m'a frappé ...Il a insulté mon père et j'ai ...J'ai...J'ai explosé ... Je crois que j'ai utilisé la foudre , il a volé à travers la pièce et a percuté la voiture ...  
-C'est rien Max , tu as perdu le contrôle ...C'est déjà arrivé et ça arrivera encore ,il faut juste que tu apprenne à te calmer ...  
-Non,non,ce n'était pas comme les autres fois ... J'était content de le voir souffrir ,de savoir que je lui faisait du mal ! Je suis un monstre Raiponce ...Je deviens comme le gars de l'histoire ...  
-Ce n'est qu'un conte pour enfant ... Tu ne seras jamais comme ça . Aller viens ..."

J'ai sourit et je l'ai vu redresser la tête ,me regarder avant de se lever , il a sourit à son tour . C'était étrange de le voir comme ça ,il faisait peur mais ...Bizarrement , ca ne me faisait rien . Il a mit son sweat et rabattu sa capuche ,il m'a fixé avant de chuchoter

-"Ou est Jack? Je vais aller m'escuser ...  
-Ca ne va pas être possible Max ...Il ne va pas bien ...**_Vraiment_ **pas bien ..."

Il m'a regardé et j'ai vu son regard s'assombrir ,son visage se décomposé . Cette fois ,on ne pourrait peut-être pas régler le problème . Il est sortit de la chambre et j'ai entendu des clefs ,j'ai couru après lui . On était dans le couloir ,les autres nous ont regarder quand tout à coup la porte c'est refermée.

-"Je peux savoir où tu vas ? Avec ma voiture qui plus est ... "

Je me suis retourné ,c'était monsieur Black , j'en était sur ,pourtant je ne voyais de lui que deux yeux doré à faire froid dans le dos .

-"Je vais aidé ce gars ,Jack,je crois que je l'ai tué ...Expliqua rapidement Max  
-Et bien , laisse le ,il ne manquera à personne ...  
-Papa! C'est mon ami!  
-Ton ami? Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas lui faire confiance !"

La voix de monsieur Black devint menaçante et je me suis cachée derrière Max

-"Ce gars t'a peut-etre fait je ne sais quoi mais j'ai l'impression de me sentir bien avec lui , j'ai l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours ...Comme...Comme un_** frère**_ !  
-Ce n'est pas ton frère ! Tu m'entend ?! Cet idiot n'est pas ton frère !"

Son père sembla devenir fou ,j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser

-"Il n'est peut-être pas mon frère mais tu n'est pas mon père ! J'ai fait des recherche figure toi ! Ce n'est pas ton sang qui coule dans mes veines ! Je n'ai rien à faire ici , c'est une maison de fou ! _**De fou!**_ "hurla Max

Il fit un geste de la main vers la porte qui vola en morceau ,il m'a tiré dehors alors qu'on entendait un cri , comme fou et la voix de Pitch raisonna dans la campagne .

-" Personne n'échappe à mon contrôle ! **_Personne_**! Préparez vous à faire face à ma vengeance !"

La maison trembla tout à coup avant de disparaitre . On était la , à côtés de la voiture . Les autres était entrain de monté à l'arrière . J'ai regardé Max qui essuya du revers de la main une larme je crois ...C'était quand même son père ,il avait vécu toute sa vie avec lui ... C'était son père ...Son père adoptif .Je me suis assise sur le siège passager alors que Max mettait le contact .

-"Tu vois que tu l'as ta voiture ..."Murmura Jack

Je me suis retourné pour voir Jack essayé d'articuler quelque chose avant de retomber dans les vapes .

-"Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Demandai-je

* * *

**_Voila ,je change souvent les points de vue mais je trouve ça plus simple :D_**

**_Alors , à votre avis quel est ce conte ? Est il important ? Comment ce fait il que Max change aussi subitement une fois en colère ? A votre avis qui est le vrai père de Max ? Ou encore ,comment réagira Tooth et les autres en apprenant que c'est Max qui a blessé voir même presque tuer Jack?_**

_**Donnez moi vos avis et vos idées :)**_


	4. Une lettre qui pourrait tout changer

**_Alors...Ca fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas écrit , j'ai eu un gros ,très gros problème ce qui m'a empêché de poursuivre mes fictions :/_**

Mais je suis la ! Avec le sourire et plein d'idées différentes qui se mélaaaange O-O  
Etant donné que je commence à partir en cacahuète ,je vais commencé le chapitre XD

* * *

_**Point de vue de**__ Jack:_Il faisait calme beaucoup trop calme . J'ouvris les yeux pour ne voir que du blanc ,j'ai froncé les sourcils tout en me demandant dans quel bordel je m'étais encore foutu. J'ai inspiré profondément et me suis tenu les cotes en sentant une violente douleur .Je me suis relevé en tentant de garder l'équilibre .Autour de moi, il faisait clair et à perte de vue...Rien . Il n'y avait rien à part cette lumière partout ...A croire que j'étais mort.J'ai cherché mon baton du regard pour voir qu'il n'était pas la.

-"Mais qu'est ce que je fous la ?"

Une porte apparut d'un coup de nul part .Il n'y avait rien , pas d'inscription ,j'en ai fait le tour ,c'était juste une porte .J'ai tourné la poignée lentement et je suis rentré.

* * *

J'étais...Dans une salle de balle ? C'était luxueux et sans aucun doute bien au dessus de mes moyens . Je me suis retourné pour voir la porte que j'avais traversé disparaitre comme dans les contes pour enfant .Je me suis regardé moi, mon vieux sweat, mon pantalon ...A leur place des vêtement digne du prince charmant , tout droit sortir d'un ...D'un conte .Alors que je commençait à douter de ma santé mentale ,un rire se fit entendre . Ce rire , je le connaissait et en l'entendant ,mon coeur fit un bond .Sans savoir pourquoi je savais que c'était impossible de l'entendre parce que ce rire était mort .Enfin la personne à qui appartenait se rire était morte .Je me suis retourné lentement tout en murmurant .

-"Mérida..."

Elle était la,elle me regardait . Ses yeux ,ses boucles rousse ,...C'était elle , elle était la ,en vie ! C'était elle !Elle n'avait plus son jeans troué et son t-shirt difforme , elle avait cette robe blanche et or qui lui allait si bien .Elle me fixait encore et toujours ,la mine grave et c'était une chose qui ne lui allait pas .Je me suis rapproché d'elle mais quand il n'y avait plus que deux pas , deux petit pas qui nous séparait ,elle me repoussa .

-"Tu n'es qu'un idiot Jack!  
-Qu-quoi?  
-Regarde moi ! Tu ne te souviens pas de l'importance que j'avais à tes yeux , de tous ce que l'on a partagé ! Tu ne te souviens pas !Pourquoi?!Pourquoi m'as tu oublié ?!  
-De quoi ?Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!  
-Non, biensur que non et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu ne la sais pas ,tu as oublié une partie de ta vie et tu essaye de t'en souvenir et va s'avoir pourquoi ,je suis apparement la seule capable de te forcé de te rappelé ...  
-Quoi?"

J'ai froncé les sourcils et j'ai reculé . La douleur que je ressentait avant ,se fit sentir d'avantage ,j'ai toussé à en cracher mes poumons . Un gout métallique envahit ma bouche ,j'ai craché ce qui m'inondait la bouche. C'était du sang . Je suis tombé à genoux et elle c'est rapproché doucement mais son doux sourire avait disparut ,sa colère aussi , elle n'avait que cette expression , une mine dégouté que je trouvais horrible , surtout sur son visage .

-"Je suis morte Jack , tu le sais ,tu étais la et la ,tu es entrain de mourir mais écoute moi bien , il est hors de question que tu crèves sans avoir lu ma lettre , sans avoir achevé Pitch et sans avoir retrouvé la mémoire ! Et bon sang ,fait confiance à Max , c'est surement le seul en qui tu peux avoir entièrement confiance !Tes souvenir , ça reviendra doucement ,je te le promet et moi...Je t'attendrai Jack mais ne m'oublie pas ...S'il te plait ne m'oublie pas ."

J'aurais voulu répondre , la prendre dans mes bras mais tout à commencé à disparaitre comme la porte tout à l'heure ,sauf que la , je me suis demandé si je n'étais pas mort.

* * *

**_P_****_oint de vue de_ Max**

Ca faisait trois semaines , trois semaines que Jack avait perdu connaissance à cause de moi .Je m'en voulait à un point que je pensais impossible . Ce gars , il y a peu , je le détestait .Parce que mon père me l'avait conseillé parce qu'il y a peu , mon père me contrôlait parce qu'il y a peu ,mon père était encore mon père.

J'étais maintenant seul parce que Tooth et ses amis m'en voulait parce que Gothel ne voulait pas me voir et qu'elle empêchait sa fille de sortir , parce que mon père avait disparu . Il ne restait que moi et moi ,qu'est ce que j'étais? Un bon a rien ,un crétin , un gars seul qui allait mourir seul . J'étais un monstres ! Quelqu'un à tuer pour sauver les gens ,ceux qui était normaux et qui avait une vie dont je ne pouvais que rêver ... J'aurais pu me lever , partir , oublier Jack , oublier mes amis , oublier Raiponce , me tuer ,me rendre à n'importe quel laboratoire et puis je me suis souvenu des paroles de mon père , je savais qu'il ne lacherai pas le morceau et je me suis dit que quitte à mourir autant sauver les autres . Je devais calmer mon père et m'assuré que Jack pourrait revivre .

J'avais des fourmis dans les jambes , j'avais perdu la notion du temps , ça faisait trois semaines que j'étais la au chevet de Frost , à m'assuré qu'il allait bien , j'avais l'impression que si il mourrait , je perdrais la chose la plus importante à mes yeux . Je n'étais pas gay , loin de la mais il y avait cette chose , ce sentiment qui m'empêchait de quitter cette pièce ,cette chaise . Qui m'empêchait de quitter Jack du regard . Je voulais être la quand il se réveillerait même si il risquait de me tuer .

Je me suis levé faisant craqué mes articulations ,j'ai retiré la capuche de mon sweat et j'ai ouvert les rideaux .Les rideaux ,c'était l'une des rares choses qui me faisait décollé mes fesses de cette chaise ,les ouvrir le matin , les fermer la nuit . C'est comme ça que je connaissais plus ou moins le temps passé dans cette chambre ,c'est comme ça que j'ai su que les autres ne viendraient pas me recherchait .Ils m'en voulaient ,en même temps , j'avais grillé leur ami . Les circonstance , ils s'en fichaient ,ils ne savaient pas et ne pouvaient pas savoir .Au fond , c'était mieux comme ça . Je ne sais pas si ils avaient prévenu la famille Frost ou des proches mais personne n'avait franchit la porte de la chambre 206,j'ai regardé dehors , il neigeait ...On était pourtant en juillet ,si Jack n'était pas au rang de légume ,je l'aurais de suite soupsonné d'être à l'origine de cette plaisanterie de mauvais gout . J'ai fait demi-tour pour remonter sa couverture et me suis ensuite réinstallé sur ma chaise .Quand je l'ai de nouveau regardé , sa couverture était de nouveau à sa taille .J'ai cru que je ne l'avais pas fait la première fois ,je me suis relevé et j'ai remonté la couverture .

-"Tu sais le givré... On pourrait presque croire que tu essayes encore de me faire chier ... Même dans cet état ..."

J'ai souri et me suis retourné

-"Avoue quand même que ça t'a manqué ..."

Je me suis retourné d'un coup . Ca devait être une allussination à cause du manque de sommeil ,à cause de la nourritures que l'on servait ici ,Jack n'aurait pas pu parler , son état empirait de jour en jour , il ne pouvait pas s'en remettre d'un coup . Pourtant je me suis encore retourné pour le voir ,un de ses légendaire sourire sur le visage . Je ne savais pas comment réagir alors j'ai ouvert et refermé la bouche comme un poisson pour retomber sur ma chaise .

-"Je te fais tant d'effet ?  
-Les médecins ont dit qu'il te restait moins de trois jour à vivre ... J'ai cru que t'allais crevé Frost .  
-Je ne ferais pas se plaisir à ton père ... Tu devrais le savoir .  
-Ce n'est pas mon père ...J'ai cru qu'en te réveillant , tu allais me tuer ...  
-Ouais moi aussi mais ... Une amie m'a dit de te faire confiance alors ,j'crois que j'ai pas le choix ."

J'ai froncé les sourcils , ça voix n'était qu'un soupire et pourtant il arrivait à avoir se petit ton agaçant qu'il avait tout le temps . J'ai sourit même quand il c'est mit à parler de son amie , il devait déliré ,avec tout ce qu'on lui donnait comme médoc , ce n'était pas étonnant ...Je lui ai dit de resté encore un peu réveillé que j'allais cherché les médecins et que j'allais sonner à ses amis , avec un peu de chance , ils m'écouteraient . Alors que j'allais sortir ,Jack m'appela . Je me suis retourné pour l'entendre me dire d'un ton glacial .

-"Ne les préviens pas , je ne veux que ne soit au courant ."

Je suis sortit sans comprendre mais sans posé de question,il devait avoir ses raisons et puis ...Je lui devais bien ça ,j'avais tout de même fahit le tuer .Sur le moment , je me suis promis que je protégerais ,je le protégerai ...Comme un frère.

* * *

**_Point de vue de_**_ Jack:_

Il nous a fallu attendre encore deux jours avant de pouvoir sortir .Enfin,plus moi que lui... Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître ,j'étais content de voir Max à mon réveil et j'ai mis ça sur le compte de la tonne de médicaments qu'ils me donnaient la bas .Maxime n'a pas prévenu les autres et personne n'est venu nous voir . Je me suis dis que pour des amis , ils n'étaient pas des plus doué mais que ma famille ne soit pas venu me perturbait au plus haut point . Je me suis inquiété mais ... Je voulais réglé des chose beaucoup plus importante avant d'aller les voir .On c'est arrêté dans un café dont Maxime m'avait parlé ,il m'a forcé à m'installé à une table et il est partit passé commande . J'ai enfoncé mes mains dans mes poches en me rappelant que j'étais avec un gars qui avait essayé de me tuer ,lui ,il avait l'air tranquille ou plutôt soulagé ...C'était bizarre surtout quand on savait qu'il venait de perdre son père et sa maison ... Bon ...Il avait quand même gagné une voiture donc...Ouais bon ...Il en bavait et si il était resté aussi longtemps seul dans une chambre d'hôpital au chevet d'un gars destiné à mourir , c'est que les autres l'avait lâché...

Il est revenu avec un sourire et deux milkshakes aux Oréo tout en me disant que le reste allait arrivé . J'ai regardé le verre face à moi . C'était la boisson que je préférais allez savoir pourquoi, depuis que je suis goss ,je me suis dingue de ce truc . Il m'a regardé dévisager le verre et à marmonner

-"Tu veux que je t'en prenne un autre? J'ai pas pensé à te demander...J'suis dingue de ses trucs , j'ai pas pensé que tu n'aimerais pas ..."

Pour toute réponse j'ai but une gorgée ,et je me suis enfoncé dans mon siège . Depuis mon réveille ,je n'avais pas laché le moindre mot. Je n'en avais pas la moindre envie et je n'avais rien à lui dire . Mes mains ,toujours dans mes poches ont effleuré la broche de Mérida et sa lettre . Je l'ai sortit et l'ai regardé un moment avant de l'ouvrir . Max m'a regardé indifférent alors que je buvais encore mon milkshake. J'ai lu le contenu de la lettre .

Impossible ...

C'était impossible .

NON!Non!NON!

J'ai recraché ma boisson alors qu'une vague de Flash-back envahissait ma tête . C'était impossible , oui, impossible ... Elle ne pouvais pas ...Il ne pouvait pas ... Enfin ...Non!Non!NON! Max c'est levé et à essayé de me calmé ou de faire je ne sais quoi . Je l'ai poussé , frappé , je voulais qu'il disparaisse ! Il portait la poisse ! Il a semblé prendre sur lui et ne c'est pas mit en colère . Il a prit le contenu de la lettre et l'a lu a son tour alors que je fixait le regard vide la phrase noté sur le journal une phrase qui me semblait au combien irronique ...

-"Ho merde "Jura Max

Cette phrase prenait un sens particulier maintenant et elle m'arracha un sourire amer .Comment avaient ils pu? 

* * *

_**Alo**_**_oooors? C'était court mais je ferais plus long promis!_**

_**A votre avis ,que contenait cette fameuse lettre ? Hm? Donnez votre avis et rendez vous au prochain chapitre :3**_


	5. Si tu savais

_**Little Sayuri:**_

**_Tu le sauras ici même si j'avoue avoir eu du plaisir à ne pas le dire dans le chapitre précédent mais je suis sympa .Hop,hop,hop ,la réponse est ici :3  
Alooors , tout n'est pas expliqué ici mais on en découvre pas mal ! Enfin , je vais pas spoiler ,BONNE LECTURE :D_**

* * *

_**Point de vue de Jack:**_

Cette phrase c'était : "Une famille n'a jamais de secret entre ses membres ."

Douce irronie ... J'avais l'impression que j'allais devenir fou . Ma vie au complet n'avait été qu'un tissu de mensonge ,ils m'avaient mentit ,tous . Je ne me rappelait de rien avant mes sept ans ? Je crois que ça , ce n'était pas à cause de Pitch et je savais qui était le monstre qui m'avait retiré ce qui était à moi,ma mémoire .Maxime m'a regardé perdu ,il était perdu... Haha... Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Oui ça changeait une partie de sa vie mais moi c'était différent parce que ... Merde!C'était moi! Il a remis le contenu de l'enveloppe à sa place avant de la mettre dans sa poche et de jeter une poignée de pièce sur la table . Il m'a attrapé par le col et m'a forcé à monter dans sa voiture . Il c'est assis à côtés de moi pour démarrer en trombe .

-"Tu le savais ! Avoues le!Tu le savais Jack!  
-Quoi?! J'en savais rien !  
-Tu vas me faire croire ça ?Ca expliquerai pourquoi tu es venu à la maison l'autre jour !  
-Si je l'avais su avant je ne t'aurais jamais frappé !Jamais !"

Maxime n'avait pas l'ai satisfait de ma réponse , il a accéléré . Je me suis tendu , je détestait la voiture ou autre véhicule du genre , je préférais voler parce que la au moins je savais tout contrôler .J'ai planté mes ongles dans le siège ,Maxima a incliné la tête . Il était en colère , il essayait de se calmer mais je le voyais changer ,ses veines ,son changement de couleur ...Il fallait l'arrêter .Il fallait qu'il se calme ou que l'on arrête cette fichue voiture !

-"Arrête toi!"

Il a eu se sourire sadique que je n'avais vu que sur les lèvres de Pitch . Il a rit , sa voit ...Tout avait l'air ...Différent . Il a accéléré ,on allait y passer alors j'ai fait la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit . Je suis passé au dessus de Max pour lui attacher sa ceinture . J'ai mit la mienne et j'ai inspiré et expiré bruyamment . Je devais me concentrer pour ne pas nous envoyer dans le décore ,pour ne pas faire exploser la voiture ...

-"Je t'ai dit de t'arrêté !"

J'ai gelé les roues d'un coup . Ensuite ,tout c'est passé lentement . La voiture a décollé et puis on est retombé.

* * *

-"C'est stupide!Tu te souviens de rien avant tes sept ans ?Je t'ai connu bien avant Jack !  
-Ha oui? J'étais comment avant ?  
-Tu traînais toujours avec le même gars ... Hm...  
-Bunny ?  
-Non! Max , il te ressemblait comme ton jumeau !  
-Un jumeau maléfique ?"

J'ai éclaté de rire . Face à moi, Mérida , elle était plus jeune .C'était une gamine à l'époque et ses parents étaient toujours la . Elle riait avec innocence ,avec son pansement sur le nez après qu'elle se soit battu avec je ne sais qui. Mes rires ont redoublé quand je l'ai vu faire une grimace . Elle c'est jetée sur moi , c'était un garçon manqué ,c'était ma meilleure amie ,c'était celle que j'appelait la furie . Elle c'est levé d'un coup et je lui ai couru après . Elle est tombée sur les fesses . Elle avait les larmes aux yeux est m'a tendu la main .

-"Jack,j'ai mal ..."

* * *

-"Jack...Jack...J'ai mal..."

J'ai ouvert les yeux ,la voiture était sur le dos . J'étais toujours attaché,je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je me détache , j'ai regardé en dessous de moi . Il y avait du verre brisé . Je me suis détaché pour tomber comme une masse sur le dos . L'air a quitté d'un coup mes poumons , j'ai grogné je ne sais quel insulte pour chercher Maxime du regard ,il n'était pas la . On était au milieu des bois , au milieu de nul part ,j'ai eu peur . Non pas d'être seul mais qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose .

-"MAXIME!"

J'ai entendu un grognement , je ne le voyais pas.J'ai avancé à quatre pattes . Il fallait réfléchir ,se concentrer ...Comme Tathianna le disait .Isole son esprit fait attention aux détails ...Le siège de Max n'était plus à sa place , c'est comme si il avait été propulsé a moins que ...Je me suis retourné ... Il y avait bien l'arrière de la voiture qui était littéralement broyer .Je suis sortit de la carcasse de la voiture par la fenêtre brisée .

-"Jaaaack...J'ai mal..."

Rester calme , isolé son esprit ,ne jamais perdre son sang froid ,reste concentré par tout les moyens ! Ma vue devenait floue , trop de chose à comprendre , J'avais appris trop de chose d'un coup , j'étais en état de choc . Mes jambes tremblaient .J'allais m'écrouler ,j'allais abandonné Max comme j'avais abandonné Merida . Je ne pouvais pas , c'était hors de question . J'ai fait le tour de la voiture jusqu'à le voir et la ... Je m'en suis voulu . Il était dans un bien piètre état ,il était ouvert au crâne et sa jambe était coincée . Je l'ai regardé incapable de dire quoi que ce soit .

-"J-Je-J'vais cherché de l'aide ."

Il m'a attrapé la cheville pour m'empêché de partir . Je me suis assis à côtés de lui et il a eut se sourire arrogant que l'on avait en commun . Il m'a regardé avant d'articulé silencieusement :

-"On est quitte comme ça ..."

J'allais lui donner un coup ou lui dire de la fermé et puis ,je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire . Je lui ai prit la main . Je me sentait mal . Ce gars , aussi fou que ça puisse paraître , je m'y était attaché . C'était le seul en qui je pouvais avoir confiance , le seul qui c'était assuré que j'étais en vie et que je le resterai .C'était mon jumeau maléfique ... Je l'ai regardé , lui et son sourire arrogant . Il a rit avant de fermé doucement les yeux .

Il ne les ouvrit plus . Alors j'ai paniqué . Je l'ai secoué ,j'avais peur . D'être seul ou qu'il ne soit juste plus la .

Je n'avais pas peur . J'étais terrorisé parce qu'il mourrait .

Je ne lui ai pas laché la main . J'ai crié , hurlé à l'aide . Je n'ai pas eut de réponse . Qui viendrait se perdre dans une forêt comme celle-ci? Au milieu de nul part?Je voyais Max pâlir à vue d'oeuil ,je savais que l'inévitable allait arriver mais je ne voulais pas y croire , je voulais garder espoir . Je voulais profité de ses années perdue ... Je voulais pouvoir vivre ce à quoi l'on avait pas eut droit . Je voulais ...Je voulais tant de chose parce qu'il était ...

C'est à ce moment que j'ai entendu des voix et l'une d'entre elles me rappelait quelqu'un .

-"Jack?"

J'ai relevé la tête sans lacher la main de Jack .Je tremblait comme une feuille , je devenais fou ... Fou à coup sur . Je n'ai vu qu'une tache orange au début et puis je l'ai vu elle . Mérida se tenait face à moi ,un air horrifié sur le visage .

-"Mé-Méri?"

C'était l'information de trop , j'ai vu flou et je suis juste tombé .

* * *

Il y avait un brouhaha étonnant . J'étais stressé ,horriblement stressé et pas moyens de me souvenir pourquoi . J'étais dans mes souvenirs ,j'en suis sur . J'ai regardé plus loin ,un gars ,ma copie conforme ,se tenait à quelques pas de moi . C'était moi . Il y a deux ans .J'étais au centre de Manhattan ou le président actuel tenait un discourt .Je ne l'écoutait que très vaguement , il parlait de tuer les élément dangereux . De se débarassé de ses enfants que l'on disait particuliers ou à dons . Sur la scène à côtés de lui ,un ados ,un garçon un peu pâle. Il était à genoux et dans un sale état menotté comme la pire des chose ,comme la pire des ordures . J'ai regardé mon moi du passé faire une grimace de dégout . Ce gars était le fils du président . le président , stoïk allait sacrifier son fils pour "sauver " le monde . Il ne fallait pas se voilé la face . Il le faisait uniquement pour termina son discourt en saluant la foule . Tout le monde l'applaudit . Nous ,mon moi du passé et moi même ,avons secoué la tête sans quitter du regard l'estrade . J'avais une impression de déjà vu . La panique dans les yeux d'Hiccup ... Le temps pluvieux ... La fille encapuchonné qui chuchotait quelque chose à son amie ... Quoi? Stop! Cette fille c'était Mérida ! Tout me revint brutalement en mémoire . Mérida a sauté sur la petite estrade poussant le président . Elle planta un drapeau ,celui de "la rebellion" dans elle m'avait tant parlé . D'un coup d'épée ,elle à rompu les liens qui retenait Hiccup . J'ai essayé de courir vers elle mais c'était comme si j'étais pétrifié . Je ne pouvais que regarder et cette idée me glaça le sang .Mérida retira son capuchon criant haut et fort que tout les particuliers n'était pas dangereux que l'on pouvait aisément vivre ensemble .Il y eut se bruit ... Celui d'une arme à feu . Trois coup et la rousse tomba au sol . Son amie à qui elle avait chuchoté je ne sais quoi est monté à son tour . Elle a attrapé Hiccup pour partir ensuite en courant . Tout le monde à fuit sauf moi . Mon moi du passé c'est avancé lentement. Il se laissa tombé à côtés de la rousse déjà morte et il fondit en larmes.

-"Méri...Méri. Tu peux pas mourir ...Tout ça , c'est ta guerre ...Ton combat ...Tu peux pas mourir ... J'suis la et puis...Je t'aime ...Tu m'entends ?! Je t'aime ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! TU NE PEUX PAS MOURIR!"

* * *

J'avais mal à la tête , super mal même . Je me suis redressé sur mes coudes avec un effort surhumain . Je n'étais plus dans les bois ...J'étais dans ...une cabane ? On avait plus l'impression d'être au creux d'un arbre géant ...J'ai regardé autour de moi , Max n'était pas la . J'ai voulu me levé mais j'ai eut droit un coup dans le ventre . Je me suis écrasé sur le lit . J'ai tourné la tête pour voir le responsable de ma douleur au ventre qui venait s'additionner aux autres .

-"Pour un blessé ,tu bouges un peu trop...  
-Pour une morte, t'es un peu trop vivante ."Rétorquai-je

Mérida se mordit la lèvre et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière .

-"Jack ... Je peux tout t'expliquer ...  
-Qui te dis que j'en ai envie ? Je te rappel que pour moi tu es morte ,MORTE. Je t'ai pleuré , je me suis sentit coupable ,responsable de ta mort alors que tu était vivante !  
-Ho la ferme , tu m'avais oublié !  
-Et c'était bien mieux comme ça !"

Mérida m'a regardé et m'a giflé . Elle m'a traité de tout les noms avant de sortir de la chambre . Moi , j'ai marmonné. J'étais heureux qu'elle soit la mais ... Elle ne m'avait rien dit à moi , son petit ami ! Oui , je ne la cherchais pas mais j'avais une bonne escuse moi ! J'étais amnésique !J'ai entendu des cris et des coup et une voix se faisait entendre d'avantage , celle de Max... Sacré Maxime...Maxime ? Il était en vie!

Je n'ai pas eut le temps de me lever qu'il débarquait déjà . Il avait meilleure mine ,il avait un bandage à la tête et...Et une béquille ...J'ai regardé ses jambes . Il lui en manquait une .Enfin , elle était la jusqu'au genoux mais après ...C'était tout .J'aurais pu resté aussi choqué encore plusieurs heures mains Max me sortit de mes pensée .

-"Je veux juste parlé à Jack! Jack , dis leur de me foutre la paix ! Ca fait un mois au moins qu'il me garde en "observation " .J'en ai ras le bol! Dégagez!"

Je n'ai pas eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Max avait fait sortir tout le monde . Il c'est assis à côtés de moi avec un large sourire et moi...Je me suis laissé tombé sur mon précieux lit .Il avait dis un mois ? Mes blessure n'était pas grave et lui , il allait bien avant moi? Ou était la logique ?!Il m'a regardé et a posé ses béquilles à côtés de mon baton qui sortait de je ne sais ...J'ai hésité avant de demander dans un murmure :

-" C'est de ma faute ? C'est à cause de l'accident ?  
-De quoi? Ma jambe ?  
-Oui.  
-C'est pas de ta faute Jack . Si tu n'avais rien fait on serait mort tout les deux . Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire .  
-Mais j'aurais pu te tuer!  
-Moi aussi . Ecoute ,ce n'est rien ! Regarde ! Je souris ! Tout va bien !  
-Ca ne t'a rien fait quand tu t'es réveillé ? Quand tu l'as su ...  
-Ha...Ca ... Je vais être franc ... J'ai super mal réagit ... Je me suis mis en colère et tu sais comment je suis dans ses cas la ... J'ai brûlé une partie de leur repère et ils s'y sont tous mit pour me controler ... Mais je n'ai tuer personne ! Promis!"

Il était la ,souriant . Il avait perdu son père , il c'était rendu compte que son passé n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge , il avait cette chose qu'il ne savait contrôler chez lui,il avait une jambe en moins et il souriait .

-"J'ai des questions à te poser ...  
-Hm...Vas y ...  
-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Je veux dire ... Quand tu te met en colère ...  
-C'est long à expliquer ... Disons ... Pitch me racontait une histoire ..._Celle d'un roi qui avait un grand pouvoir et surtout sans aucun point faible,il gouvernait son royaume avec sagesse et n'abusait jamais de son pouvoir ... Il était aimé et jamais ,au grand jamais il n'avait déplus à qui que ce soit mais un inconnu aimait jouait dans le royaume voisin ...Il vint un jour face au roi et lui dit ,tout sourire:"Ne croyez vous pas grand roi que pour tous , il serait plus juste que vous ayez un point faible ? Comme n'importe lequel de vos sujet ..." Le roi refusa chassant l'inconnu de son chateau et lui demandant avec une gentillesse et un certain respect qu'il quitte le royaume .L'inconnu promis qu'il le ferait mais avant de partir , il parla au royaume au complet de son idée . Pourquoi avoir un roi parfait ?Si il est si juste , il devait avoir le même fardeau que les autres : Possédé un point faible . Le royaume protesta alors et armée de fourche et de torche alla au chateau avec l'inconnu .Le roi céda laissant à l'inconnu le choix de son point faible .L'inconnu ôta son sang froid au roi et dit d'une voix digne du diable :" Roi ...A chaque fois que tu te mettra en colère ... Ton ombre prendra un peu plus possétion de toi ... Si tu ne sais te calmer elle gagnera ..." Le roi accepta ,il n'avait pas le choix . La vie dans le royaume reprit son cours ... Pourtant chaque jour ... Une chose mit en colère le roi ,si bien qu'un an après la visite de l'inconnu le roi se mit pour la dernière fois en colère ...Quand il sentit son ombre prendre le dessus ,il se fit explosé . _Vois tu Jack... J'ai le même point faible que le roi .Si mon ombre un jour prendrait le dessus ... Je deviendrai un cauchemar ,un démon ,... Je ne serai la que pour tuer ou faire peur et je ne tiens pas à finir comme ça ...J'essaye de me controler mais c'est pas évident ...  
-Tu l'as toujours eut se point faible ?  
-Je ne sais pas ... Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avant mes sept ans ... Mais je crois que non..."

Max enleva son sweat et son t-shirt pour me montrer son dos .Une cicatrice , énorme parcourait son dos . J'ai passé ma main sur son dos pour toucher cette marque étrange . A son contacte , j'ai vu une image ,un flash . 

* * *

Il faisait beau , chaud c'était un temps idéal pour jouer , j'ai regardé autour de moi puis mon reflet dans le miroir .Je me souviens de se jour ,j'avais sept ans , c'était mon anniversaire . Je rangeait ma chambre ou plutôt mon lit , je dormais dans un lit super posé et celui du bas était occupé par mon frère . Lui , l'avait fait la veille et jouait avec Emma dehors . Je râlais parce que moi aussi ,je voulais aller dehors . J'ai entendu ma mère crier et tout à coup , la nuit est tombé . Il n'était pourtant que treize heures ...J'ai couru dehors ,maman tenait Emma dans ses bras et Pitch avec sa peau grise et ses yeux or à vous faire froid dans le dos était la , à une dizaines de mètres et tenait Max par le cou .

-"Vous n'avez pas tenu parole Carole ...Siffla Pitch  
-Mais je n'ai rien a vous donné , je n'ai plus rien!Charles est mort , il ne peut plus vous servir !Je ne sais plus rien faire !Répondit ma mère en larmes  
-C'est ennuyeux ... Je vais devoir prendre l'un de vos enfants ...  
-Non,non,tout mais pas ça ... Pas mes enfants ... Pitié ...  
-Oui... Vous avez surement raison...Un peu ... De pitié ..."

Pitch a laché mon frère qui c'est écrasé au sol ,il a reprit son souffle et c'est relevé pour courir vers moi. J'ai couru aussi et l'ai prit dans mes bras .

-"J'ai eu peur ...Murmura Max  
-Fallait pas ! T'es mon frère ,je te laisserai jamais !Je serai toujours la pour te sauver !Répondis-je  
-Moi aussi Jack,moi aussi "

Je tournais le dos à Pitch ,c'était une accolade entre goss , l'un des trucs les plus attendrissant au monde mais tout à coup , mon frère m'a poussé au sol , je l'ai regardé sans comprendre . Tout c'est passé tellement vite et pourtant je voyais tout au ralentit . Pitch tenait un arc armé et lâcha la flèche qui traversa notre jardin pour se planter dans le dos de Max ,Emma couru à l'intérieur et ma mère me tira par le bras .

-"Le fait est que je n'ai aucune pitié madame Frost "Siffla Black

J'ai vu mon frère au sol crier ,hurler , ça lui faisait mal , on le voyait, on l'entendait . Je me suis débattut , je voulais aller le chercher , le ramener à la maison mais maman me tirait à la maison . J'ai vu ses veines ressortir comme lorsqu'il se mettait en colère , j'ai vu le sang qui tintait sont t-shirt devenir noir et au moment ou ma mère fermait la porte , j'ai vu Pitch disparaitre avec Max .

* * *

Ce jour la , j'avais perdu mon frère , ma moitié c'était envolé ,j'était écroulé et l'on m'avait fait oublié les sept années que j'avais passé avec lui .  
J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai vu à son regard que je n'avais pas été le seul à avoir eut droit à un flash-back . Max m'a regardé et à sortit de sa poche la fameuse lettre .

A l'interieur,deuxactes de naissance .L'un au nom de Jack Frost ... L'autre ... Au nom de Maxime Frost.

Ca plus notre flask-back ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose :

Des jumeaux ...Mon jumeau diabolique était juste mon frère jumeau . 

* * *

**_Voilaaaaaaaaaaa! Alors ,je tiens a dire que vous aurez plus de précision dans les prochains chapitres! Surtout n'hésitait pas à me laisser des avis ,Ca fait toujours plaisir :D_**

Tcharlie


End file.
